There is a continuing need to increase the recycled content of flooring products, for example, carpet and carpet tiles. There is a particular need to increase the post-consumer recycled content of such products. There is a further need to use post-consumer carpet roll goods and/or post-consumer carpet tiles in such flooring products to reduce the amount of post-consumer carpet and carpet tiles that are sent to landfills.